1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carriers or holsters for fish landing nets, and more particularly relates to such a device having means for attaching and carrying a fishing pole, reel, and other accessories used in the sport of fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the sport of fishing requires a number of necessary additional accessories in addition to the obvious fishing pole and bait. Among other things, a fish landing net is most helpful in retrieving hooked fish from the water. Heretofore, when traveling and/or transporting a fish landing net, it is commonly simply carried along with the other necessary fishing accessories, customary fish landing nets being too large to fit into typical tackle boxes. Therefore, there continuously arises the problem of the mesh net portion of the fish landing net hanging on literally everything it touches during transportation from its home storage place to the fishing site, and back. Specifically, the mesh portion of the net is caught by and hangs on knobs and handles, clothing, twigs, branches, oar locks, etc., not to mention the accompanying accessories the fisherman carries with him, as in fishing pole or rod and reel, hooks, tackle box and tackle, pole stands, food and drink, etc. Understandably, before the instant invention, fishermen simply dealt with this problem by repeatedly unhooking the mesh portion of the net and proceeding until the net caught on something else.